


Morning

by CorsetJinx



Series: We never asked to be heroes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hangover, Morning After, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: This time Aymeric de Borel’s wine cellar did not escape unscathed. The morning after the promised drink between comrades.





	Morning

Anemone was on her side when he woke, legs curled up beneath her and the pillow hugged to her chest rather than under her head. Aymeric stared, blinking sleep out of his eyes and trying to piece together what had happened.

There was a modest distance between them. If he so desired, it would take only the slightest reach of his arm to touch her back. It clicked that he was - indeed- staring at her naked back and he looked away. Beneath the blankets he still had his nightclothes on.

They’d had dinner, he remembered. This time there had been no crisis involving a poisoned teenager to interrupt an otherwise pleasant evening. They had talked… yes, he remembered that now. Talked and shared stories of their travels, though he recalled feeling that his own felt less impressive in comparison.

At some point he had suggested retiring for the night - or he _assumed_ that he had. Anemone had agreed and…

And?

The memory was fuzzy, wrapped up still in the mist of sleep and the tinge of alcohol. He doubted anything _untoward_ had taken place - or if it had he’d not chosen to remove his clothes.

He cannot help but feel brief amusement at the thought.

Anemone shifted, distracting him, and when she rolled over onto her other side he could finally see her face. In the dark her scales seemed to shine, her mouth slack with the peacefulness of sleep. She looked… well, _beautiful_ if he’s honest.

Her tail thumpde once, startling him. He has to stifle a chuckle as she burrowed deeper into the blankets, seeking warmth. She continued to hold the pillow tight, nuzzling it in her sleep. He’s surprised that her horns do not catch on the sheets.

It feels wrong to watch her like this, vulnerable to the world and unaware. So he pushed himself up and tried to be silent as he picked his way across the room. _His room._ A peek at the drawn curtains makes him believe that it is just barely dawn, as hardly any light dares the minuscule gap between the heavy cloth.

Thankfully the hearth still has a few live embers left. He poked at them, adding more fuel to build up a fire and let’s the soft crackle of flames soothe him. His head aches - and it likely will until he takes something for it, but for now he can manage. There is nowhere for him to be at present.

He shuffles back towards the bed to avoid the chill of the room that settled in during the night. Anemone shifts when he slides back under the blankets but doesn’t wake, thank the Fury.

Before he can think to stop himself he’s reaching out, tucking a lock of hair away from her face. It’s soft, rose gold in the flickering light, and now that he’s touched her the once he wants to do it again.

Aymeric closes his eyes and steels himself, breathing deep. He pulls his hand back before he can give in to temptation, letting put the breath he’d been holding as a sigh.

Whether the sound draws her attention or if it was just warmth she sought he doesn’t know, yet Anemone presses herself against his side and let’s out a little sigh of her own. He laid there, frozen, uncertain what to do as one of her legs wraps around his own. Firmly anchored, she settles down again - this time with a tiny smile.

Fury take him, he cannot recall a time when his heart felt so close to bursting. He swallowed against the dryness of his throat, willing himself to relax. She is sleeping - trusting him enough to do so.

Slowly, carefully, he shifts to lie on his side. She protests when he draws his leg away, soothed only when he hesitantly wraps an arm around her. The skin of her back is warm, nearly hot, and her scales surprisingly soft to the touch. Blankets rustle as her tail moves, but it doesn’t thump again.

Aymeric smiles, committing the pouting face she makes to memory before he shuts his eyes. Whatever the events of the previous night, he has this.

He wakes hours later with her fingers in his hair and his cheek on her shoulder. It’s brighter in the room now - possibly midmorning - and someone has recently stoked the fire again. He shifts, looking up at her in time to catch her lazy yawn.

“You mumble in your sleep, Lord Commander.” Anemone tells him, sleepy eyed and relaxed. She smiled. “Don’t worry. Your secrets are safe with me.”

He can’t help but smile back. “Full glad am I to have you as my confidant.”


End file.
